Chapter 70
To Yorknew (ヨークシンへ, Yōkushin e) is the 70th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis A hawk is seen flying towards a rooftop, it lands on Killua, who has been waiting for it with Gon. Killua removes a message from his brother Milluki from the hawk's talon. On it is the address of the Hunter Website. Inside an internet café Gon uses his Hunter License and number to access the Hunters-only site, the Hunters' Tavern. He enters the old western-style tavern and uses his cursor to click the bartender who asks him what he wants after which he must choose a game category. They find Greed Island in the list and the bartender tells them that information about Greed Island cost them 20 million, which they pay. He then tells them that Greed Island is made by a Nen user and that the creators put Nen into every one of the 100 copies. He explains that when the game starts the Nen activates and sucks the player into the game and that as long as the player stays alive in the game, the game will continue, but that if they die in the game they also die in real life too. However, if you can find a save point you can return. The purpose of the game's creators is unknown, but it seems there are many of them. One owner anonymously said the following: "I hired 50 hunters (3 of them professionals) to finish the game but nobody returned, not even one". Gon asks Killua whether this is true, Killua tells him it must be since it is information from the Hunter Website, they then find out that 7 copies of the game are registered for the auction in Yorknew City as of August 14th and that the minimum price is 8.9 billion per copy. Gon and Killua realize that the price has increased by 3 billion. Gon asks Killua if it is possible for them to participate in the auction, however, Killua dismisses the possibility. Gon says he didn't mean as a buyer but as a seller. Killua realizes they can look for treasure to auction and possibly make a fortune. Killua says they should increase their 800 million budget. Gon finds out the obtaining difficulty level of the Greed Island, it is level G (easy), it explains why it is level G namely that since it has been appearing in auctions regularly the difficulty on finding it is H (very easy) however with the price in consideration, the conclusion is level G. (100 copies is a lot to be called rare. This means that 1 in every 6 pro-Hunters can obtain a copy.) Gon states that if he can't even find Greed Island he has no chance of finding Ging. Killua says to get it and they go to a public flea market and auction sites to look for treasure there. They are then seen sitting on some stairs in a busy city. Gon asks how much they have left, Killua tells them they have 10.84 million left (which means they lost 789.16 million while trying to make more money). Killua gets angry saying that an old hag tricked them, the vase they bought first sold for double. He then realizes it was a trap and that he got their trust by earning them small amounts at first and that he then took whole chunks, a basic scam. They then start fighting with Gon blaming Killua for not using the public site, who in turn tells him they did that for 8 hours and only made 945 and that they would have never gotten 8.9 billion. Gon screams back that it is better than going down in money, Killua replies that Gon was also cheering when the vase sold. In a side-note Togashi tells us it's dangerous to make purchases from strangers. Don't trust what you see on the screen. Be careful. They then challenge each other to a competition saying that the one who makes the most money in the next weeks wins, they will each get 5.42 million and the winner will be decided on August 31st. The winner can ask the loser to do anything. Killua puts on an evil grin, telling Gon he will leave him in the dust, they then run away from each other to beat one another. The chapter then switches focus to Kurapika who alongside, Melody, Basho, and Baise has accomplished his own object request. Kurapika has brought back the actress Sara's hair, Basho has brought back a Mummified Right Arm from an Egypersian tomb, Melody has brought back skin from a patient with Dracoderma disease, and Baise has brought back a Unicorn Tribesman Skull. We then see Dalzollene, Eliza, and another servant, while he tells the four of them that they are now formally hired after which he introduces himself. He goes on telling him he would like them to go on their first mission immediately which is to accompany and guard their boss on their way to Yorknew City and to escort her safely to her hotel room. He then goes over their travel plans telling them they will fly their own floater to Lingon Airport near Yorknew City which will take them 35 hours. From there they will drive to the hotel which will take another 90 minutes. He tells them that they will take the outer parts of the formation since they are newcomers and asks if they have any questions. Kurapika asks him whether he has any idea of who might attack the boss. Dalzollene answers that the question isn't even worth answering since there are too many. He goes on to explain the boss is a VIP in the underground society and that there are many people who feel animosity towards him. Kurapika restates his question telling him that with or without animosity he wants to know what kind of people would make a move towards the boss. Dalzollene gets angry while crushing his pointer, telling him that they protect the boss from whoever, whenever, wherever and however, to remember that, not to make assumptions and to treat everyone who comes close as an enemy. He then takes them to meet the boss. They follow him along a long corridor, where Baise notices a petrified man hanging from the wall like a painting and asks what it is. Dalzollene explains that it is real and used to be one of their partners. He didn't listen to Dalzollene and drew assumptions from false information provided by the enemy, which resulted in putting the team and more importantly the boss in danger. He was therefore terminated and the four of them have been hired to replace him. He then knocks on a door telling the boss that he brought the newcomers. The boss, Neon Nostrade, is seen. The day of the auction has arrived. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_70 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 8 Category:Yorknew City arc